Moving Abroad
by lunarrose123
Summary: When word gets out that Kuroko is moving to America, a sudden stream of confessions find their way to him. GoM (& Kagami) x Kuroko
1. Prologue - The Announcement

**A/N ;** Hullo all, first off I would like to thank you for simply clicking on this will-of-the-whim story. It honestly just came to me when I was in class, and I just **had **to write it down. Honestly it's just because I have yet to write a Kurobasu fanfiction even though I have been completely addicted to the fandom for a while now. You'd think I'd at least get _one_ idea. Anyway, my sincerest apologies for such a short prologue. I was just itching to put the story out. But on the bright side I finished about half of the first chapter already, so it shouldn't be much longer.

**Disclaimer ;** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, nor it's characters. I do however, own this story.

* * *

**Prologue**** - The Announcement**

* * *

_~5 months ago~_

Not very much had ever been able to shocked Kuroko Tetsuya.

There were of course times where he was shocked because someone had countered him on the court.

Of the even fewer times where someone had managed to sneak up on him.

Still, these cases were typically rare, and few in number. Having nothing to do with something as mundane as moving.

"We moving... to America?" Kuroko had found himself restating. Eyes moving back and forth between his parents. At the slight shake of his mother's head. Kuroko felt a bead of sweat make it's way down his face.

Then drop.

* * *

**_.Prologue ~ End._**

* * *

**A/N ; **So end of the prologue. The first chapter should be up some time early June. If not, then you have every right to spam me about where the next chapter is. Although, I would honestly prefer you not too, ^^; but if it's the price I must pay~

Anyway! I hope you enjoyed what little you have, and just because I feel like I didn't give you enough. I'll include a chapter preview this time. Again, sorry for the shortness, and I hope to see you next time~

* * *

_Chapter 1 Preview~_

_The sound of sneakers rubbing against the polished floor, and the smell of sweat and rubber filled the gymnasium from the moment one opened the door. It wasn't until the familiar sound of a blown whistle blew, that all members of Seirin High school's basketball team stopped moving, and the chorus of gasp became louder, and less frequent. That the female couch's voice then bellowed in their ears._

_"That's all for today! Good work!" She screeched._

_Kuroko collapsed on a nearby bench gasping for air, like the rest, when he found a towel and water pushed in his face._

_"Thank you." Kuroko replied to the person. Not noticing who it was until he looked up to see his couch, Riko Aida. Despite the fact that she was female, Riko was a very reliable couch._

_"You can tell them whenever." She said placing a hand on each individual hip, as Kuroko wiped his sweat covered face with the fresh towel. Riko looked somewhat sympathetic at him._

_"Now is fine." He said standing so that the two of them were facing the retreating members._

_"Hold it!" Riko shouted. All members who were heading towards the locker room stopped, staring at the two questioningly. "Kuroko has something to say." With that one phrase, everyone began to walk to back to where Riko and Kuroko stood. This was possibly the rarest of occasions yet._


	2. Chapter 1 - What's Wrong?

**A/N ; **Hullo! So first off I just wanted to thank all of you who decided to stick with the story despite the very little I gave you in the prologue, and you have no idea how happy you made me when I checked my email this morning T~T It seriously had be bouncing with joy all morning, and I'm sure all of my friends found it very annoying. So Thank You ^^ And because I felt so much love, I was able to finish the chapter when I got home. And to think I said you might have to wait til June =w= Anyway! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Moving Abroad!

**Disclaimer ;** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, nor it's characters. I do however, own this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - What's Wrong?**

* * *

_~Present Day~_

Today is a normal day.

The typical day where the sky is blue. The grass is green, and Kuroko was scaring yet another poor soul, who had not seen him.

The girl screeched loudly. Her face a deep scarlet, grabbing at her arms as the bluenette in front of her picked up the pencil she had dropped.

"Your pencil." He said blankly. The words coming off more as a question, rather than a statement trying to get her to take it back. The girl looked at Kuroko strangely, eyeing him as if he were some form of a ghost. It was then that a large tan hand found its way to her shoulder. The girl shrieked, yet again, her voice traveling loud enough to get stares from the other students.

"Sorry, sorry." The redhead behind her said. Holding his hands up in defense.

"Kagamine-kun, you shouldn't touch people randomly." The bluenette stated. His face showing no signs of emotion, not like that was anything new.

"I was just going to ask if there was a problem." Kagami started, looking at the overly frightened girl who looked like she was ready to bolt any second. Then, just as predicted, she ran off only seconds after someone called to her. Turning his head, Kagamine watched as a sigh escaped from the shadow's lips.

"She left her pencil." He said, which only earned the smaller boy a delighted laugh.

"Well, let's go. I'll buy you a vanilla milkshake after practice." Kagami said, as he walked ahead down the steps. Kuroko placed the abandoned pencil in his bag before chasing after Kagami.

"Can I have two vanilla milkshakes?" He asked, his voice retaining his normal antics of no emotion and indifference. Although Kagami knowing Kuroko for about a year now, could hear the hint of expectance in it. The tan redhead grinned wildly.

"We'll see."

**~~ x x ~~**

The sound of sneakers rubbing against the polished floor, and the smell of sweat and rubber filled the gymnasium from the moment one opened the door. It wasn't until the familiar sound of a blown whistle blew, that all members of Seirin High school's basketball team stopped moving, and the chorus of gasp became louder, and less frequent. That the female couch's voice then bellowed in their ears.

"That's all for today! Good work!" She screeched.

Kuroko collapsed on a nearby bench gasping for air, like the rest, when he found a towel and water pushed in his face.

"Thank you." Kuroko replied to the person. Not noticing who it was until he looked up to see his couch, Riko Aida. Despite the fact that she was female, Riko was a very reliable couch.

"You can tell them whenever." She said placing both hands on each individual hip, as Kuroko wiped his sweat covered face with the fresh towel. Riko looked somewhat sympathetic at him, despite her usual fierce demeanor.

"Now is fine." He said standing so that the two of them were facing the retreating members.

"Hold it!" Riko bellowed. All members who were heading towards the locker room stopped, staring at the two questioningly. "Kuroko has something to say." With that one phrase, everyone began to walk to back to where Riko and Kuroko stood. This was possibly the rarest of occasions yet.

"You've got the floor." Riko said, patting Kuroko's shoulder before moving to the back of the crowd.

"Thank you, Riko-san." Kuroko started, looking over his teammates that he's known for almost a year now.

"This saturday, my family and I are moving to America." He said indifferently. Making note of the errie silence in the gym that followed after for the first few seconds.

"W-what?" Someone within the crowd had said, allowing the information to finally sink in. Everyone except Riko looked almost petrified from shock. Although the first question to find its way to Kuroko was.

"Why so short noticed?" Which was asked by Hyuga senpai, the team captain.

"Its not short noticed. I've known for five months, and the papers were finalized Monday." The bluenette answered. Making Riko even more uneasy in the back. For she had known the day after Kuroko did, and although she felt guilty for not telling their teammates. She knew it wasn't her place to say anything. "You all are more than welcome to see me off. We will depart at Narita Airport, at nine am." Once the silence became just above unbearable, Riko decided it was time to call the meeting adjourned.

"That's all he wanted to say guys. if you have anymore questions ask them on your own time." She said sternly, staring intently at Kuroko before the crowd slowly dissipated, the few stragglers that were left behind were shocked first years. Which to Kuroko's surprise included Kagami. Riko blew her whistle. "I said get moving!" As everyone started moving again, leaving only Riko and Kuroko in the gym.

"I'm sorry for making you do that." Kuroko said.

"No, no. Its the least I can do. Besides, they'll understand eventually."

"Okay, thank you."

**~~ x x ~~**

As to be expected, the moment Kuroko walked into the locker room everyone stopped talking and stared at him. A range of expressions on all of their faces. Some were sad, others were just hurt. Some were awkward, and others were turned away altogether. His teammates, for which he had played basketball with for almost a year now. For which he shared victories and losses with. But as he looked at all of these amazing people. Kuroko seemed to be searching for one face in particular. Where's Kagami?

"Kuroko, why'd you wait so long to tell us?" Koganei had asked, just replacing his gym shirt with his school one. Although everyone seemed to turn in to listen to the answer.

"I suppose... I was waiting for them to change their minds." Kuroko said, walking over to his locker to remove his belongings.

"Oh... sorry." Koganei said, looking away from the younger.

"I'm not." Kuroko started. Removing his sneakers, then exchanging his shorts for school pants. "Its a good opportunity for them both. It'd be selfish to ask to stay." The locker room remained a little quiet for a few seconds as Kuroko continued to change. Although, since the rest of the lot had gone in before. They were done faster.

"Well, we'll see you saturday morning then, Kuroko. Let's go guys." Hyuga said, grabbing his bag then leading the way. Where the majority of the team followed afterwards. Also starting a series of goodbyes, and 'see you on saturday's. Kuroko simply nodded. But as the last member - Furihata was almost out the door. Kuroko stopped him.

"Furihata-kun, have you seen Kagami-kun anywhere?" He asked, noticing that he had not seen the red head since his announcement.

"I think I saw him head out right after... well you know." He answered, looking a tad uncomfortable as he mentioned Kuroko moving.

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Furihata-kun."

"No problem. See you saturday." He responded, waving his hand goodbye as he left Kuroko to his thoughts.

**~~ x x ~~**

After Kuroko had re-dressed into his school uniform. He allowed his feet to move on their own. Taking him where ever they pleased, as his mind wandered on why Kagami had left so suddenly.

Being sick? Probably not.

Something to do? But then he wouldn't have offered to buy Kuroko a vanilla milkshake earlier.

Countless options ran through Kuroko's head before the thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bouncing ball. He was at the courts. Kuroko followed the sound to what he assumed was an occupied court. Where he found Kagami. Once again playing basketball - alone.

"You're too predictable, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said moving inside the tall gates. The tan redhead's eyes stared at him, finishing his one handed dunk before facing his teammate. Or rather soon-to-be former teammate.

"What do you want?" He asked. Although the question was simple. Kuroko had to think about it. Why was he here?

"You said you'd buy me two vanilla milkshakes after practice." Kagami looked away, grabbing the still bouncing ball before answering the shadow.

"Yeah, well I changed my mind. And I never said two!" He said, shooting another basket before chasing after the ball. Although Kuroko never thought it possible. Kagami seem... distracted. He wasn't getting it his all like normal. In fact, he seemed like he was just busying his hands as somewhere deep inside, his mind raced about something. Strange.

"What's bothering you?" Kuroko asked, as straightforward as ever. Apparently, throwing Kagami off completely has he missed his shot.

"W-what?! W-why would you think something is bothering me?" Kagami asked, looking quite flustered at Kuroko.

The bluenette gently set his bag to the side, and grabbed the ball that Kagami had seemed to abandon in his confusion.

"I don't know. You just seem... _off_." Kuroko said, dribbling the ball then tossing it to Kagami as he said 'off'. Blue eyes meeting red ones, as the pass was easily caught.

"I..." Kagami looked away.

"Kagami-kun would you like to know the reason for my moving away?" Kuroko inquired. Seeming to peak the red head's interest as he looked at Kuroko once again. A small smile gave way on the bluenette's lips as he began with "It all started a few months ago..."

* * *

**A/N ; **I actually never really intended to put a flashback in the story (not including the prologue). But while I was writing. I just felt like it needed to be there, and that I would basically be rushing things if I did it the way I originally planned... Well, it's too late to turn back now ^^' So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you next time~


	3. Chapter 2 - Selfish

**A/N ; **Hullo all! You guys won't believe how much trouble I had with the dialogue in this chapter T~T It's insane how many times I re-wrote the words. And I felt so bad because you had to wait so long. But never fear! The second chapter of Moving Abroad is _finally _here!

**Disclaimer ;** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, nor it's characters. I do however, own this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Selfish**

* * *

_"Tetsuya? Tetsuya are you okay?" The muffled voice found its way through the young bluenette's thoughts._

_"Yes?" He said, surprised to have completely zoned out in the middle of a conversation. His father was now in front of him, hand on shoulder, worry pasted all over his face. "I'm sorry. I was just caught off guard..."_

_"I see..." He said letting go of his son. Cyan colored eyes showing disbelief. Kuroko's father turned to rejoin his mother further in the corridor. The couple making movements towards the living room._

_"Why?.." They stopped. "May I ask why we're moving?" Kuroko rasped. His expressionless facade erased by a wave of desperation. Any normal person would first ask Kuroko if he was okay. But all his father said was;_

_"Lets go into the living room." He said, continuing to walk into the room ahead._

_Kuroko followed shortly after, choosing the seat on the couch next to his mother, who shared his lack of presence. But being his mother - and vice versa - the two could always see each other. The woman turned her head, noticing his stares. Then smiled sheepishly at her son._

_"Tetsuya." The older bluenette said. The male's voice activating both of their concentration. "Do you remember the trip we took to America about two weeks ago?"_

_"Yes." The younger said, realizing it probably did have something to do with that._

_About three weeks ago, Kuroko and his parents went to America to attend his cousin (on his father's side) Akira's funeral. They were of course tears, and mourning people all around. But because Kuroko was never particularly close to his cousin, he quickly over looked it._

_"Well, then you must remember Amelia." He started. Allowing Kuroko the time to remember the woman Amelia. She was his father's, cousin's wife. A very sweet woman, who - within minutes of meeting each other - was very good friend's with his mother. Although, after her husband died. She just. Broke. She hardly slept, barely ate, cried herself to sleep at night, and was currently have nightmares. At the funeral, when Kuroko had first saw her. He remembered noticing she didn't cry. Apparently all tapped from first seeing the body of her dead husband. And her voice. That soft, sweet voice that could sooth a crying baby. Had became hoarse and crooked, leaving the teen with a shiver down his spine when he gave his condolences._

_"Yes." Kuroko said._

_"Well, it seems Amelia has resulted to self mutilation recently." His mother flinched. Her eyes welling up slightly, remembering the call she got a few days ago. "She is currently living alone, and the only reason we even know this is because her brother decided to check in on her last week. Unfortunately, all relatives are either miles away from her. Or here, in Japan. Also, Amelia refuses to leave that house. Not that anyway can blame her."_

_"So, we decided to move in with her." Kuroko's mother finally said. Her first words that evening. "I am very worried about Amelia-san. I don't want her to hurt herself anymore." She continued, the tears from before finally coming down, and drenching her navy pants. The room was quiet for sometime after that. But eventually. The woman turned her head to her son before speaking. "I know what I'm asking is selfish. I know that its wrong to want to drop everything for someone you all barely know. But-"_

_"You don't need to say anymore." The older man said. Stopping his wife from speaking any further, and bringing into a loving embrace. Where she let the stream of tears fall silently. _

**~~ x x ~~**

"And that's what happened." Kuroko, said. Glancing at Kagami who was absentmindedly bouncing the ball.

"Man, that's tough. Sorry about your cousin." Kagami responded.

"Thank you. Although, I didn't know him very well. I hadn't seen him for years. So the fact that he died doesn't really bother me."

"I see. . ." Kagami said. Grabbing the ball once it was in hit his palm. Then looked over to Kuroko. "So. . . You're really leaving?"

"Yes. This saturday. As I said in the gym, you're welcome to see me off."

"I know." He said, shooting the ball once again in the hoop. But this time, letting it bounce under the hoop on its own. The silence growing with every bounce. "Do you... No. Never mind."

"What is it, Kagami-kun?" The bluenette stood up from his place by the gate, and walked closer trying to get a look at the red head's face.

"I... I just don't wanna be selfish." He mumbled. Apparently, so low to the point not even Kuroko could hear him.

"Excuse me?" Kuroko said, asking for him to repeat his mumbled words. Preferably louder. Despite looking rather irritated, as he looked Kuroko in the eyes for the first time since practice was over.

"I said I don't wanna be selfish okay! It's just that I . . . I think I like you, so this is very hard for me!" Kagami confessed, his cheeks becoming a deep red, much the color of his hair. And there Kuroko stood. Dumbfounded as ever with the abrupt confession he was given. Although, it was just like Kagami to choose to say it in one of the most confusing ways. "Well. . . say something." The red head urged after a good minute of silence.

"I don't really know what to say." Said a confused Kuroko. "You are sure that you are not mistaking your feelings?" He continued.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure!" Kagami rolled his eyes, the entire situation making him slightly uncomfortable. A feeling that tended to present its self on his face very noticeably. "What do you take me for? An idiot?"

"Yes." Kuroko responded immediately, as if that was the least of his worries. Which it really was at this point.

"Oi!"

"But if you mean what you say, Kagami-kun. What do you plan to do to now that I'm moving?" Kuroko inquired, ignoring the other's opposition at his earlier comment.

"Wait, don't dodge the situation! You just called me an idiot."

"Yes, I did. But I fail to see how that matters right now."

"It's... It's just that." The red head's cheeks took on an even deeper red color.

"You're not answering the question, Kagami-kun."

"I. . . Does this mean you're accepting my feelings, or..." Kagami trailed. His eyes drifting far off to the side, as he could no longer bare looking into Kuroko's eyes.

Although, it was because of this statement that Kuroko seemed to back off a little. Not sure of his own feelings for the companion. "I think of Kagami-kun as a very reliable teammate. And possibly my best friend." Kagami's eyes snapped to Kuroko. A frown drawn finely above his jaw.

"What does that mean?" He asked harshly. A voice that almost made the bluenette wince.

"I. . . Don't know." Kuroko said.

"Well, if you don't know how you feel. Then I won't do anything." Kagami started, turning completely away from his slightly confused friend. "Like I said. I won't to be selfish. So. . . I guess I'll let you go. Its as simple as that."

"I see." The bluenette said, obviously at a lost for words. But it was only a few moments later that the red head began walking over to his bag and grabbing his things (including the ball). Kagami turned around to see Kuroko standing expressionless by himself. But the red head said nothing. But continued to walk away.

* * *

**A/N ; **I just realized how sad that ended :I Honestly, I never intended for things to get so depressing. Welp, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Also, a little heads up about July. In July, I may be even slower at updating than I already am. Reason: I for some reason decided to take a 3 week writing course in July. I'll be away from home in a foreign place meeting people I may or may not like ;w; Which is scary for someone as socially awkward as I am. But like I said it's just a little heads up so that no one starts to hate me for not updating in forever. Because I know the pain of waiting month(s) for a fanfiction.

Anyway! Like I said, I hope you liked the chapter. The dialogue killed me, but I guess it's doable. Just a little curious, who do you guys think is next? Who knows your answers might influence me ;) And like always, I hope to see you in the next chapter~


	4. Chapter 3 - Please Stay

**A/N ;** Strange how I never noticed how short the previous chapter was until after I posted it ._. I kinda regret that, but I suppose there's nothing I can do about that now. But whatever. I'm just so glad to have you guys reading another chapter. ^^ Are you enjoying it? Are you really enjoying? Or are you just trying to make me feel better about myself? .-. I don't know I'm getting kinda skeptical. Uh, Never mind that. ^^; Sorry for the super late update. Had the biggest writer's block after my trip. Nethertheless I hope no - I really hope - you enjoy this new chapter of Moving Abroad!

**Disclaimer ;** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, nor it's characters. I do however, own this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Please Stay**

* * *

"LINE UP! WITH A SCORE OF 80 to 10. KAIJOU WINS!"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" The teams shouted, their cries signalling the official end of battle. Or in this case, the end of a practice match that Kaijou High had inevitably won. It was an unsurprising victory. But after their first practice match with Serin. Well, let's just say that the team has learned to never underestimate others by their history, or the lack of it.

As soon as match ended, Kaijou's players filed out of the opposing team's gym into the sun-setting afternoon. Small talk keeping the area from the eerie silence that had taken over the gym after their leave.

"Hey, Kise! Where are you going?" One of the members shouted as their bubbly ace started to part from the group.

"Kurokocchi's school is close, so I thought I'd stop by." Kise stopped moving only for a moment to address the question thrown his way by the fellow teammate, before a set a murmurs went off. Not that the incredibly happy smile he was sporting as he said helped the claims those murmurs were spouting.

To what they were murmuring about could only be the blonde's utmost obsession with his old teammate. Ever since that first practice match together. The only things on Kise's mind have been:

Practice, practice, Kuroko, modeling, Kuroko, practice, modeling, practice, and more Kuroko. So of course, so of them were curious. But not enough to say anything to his face, of course. Which would explain the murmurs.

"Oi! Shut It!" Kasamatsu shouted at his teammates. Before chasing down the happy Kise, and dragging him by his collar back to the rest of the group.

"Waah! Why can't I go see Kurokocchi!?" Kise whined, childish tears slipping down his cheeks.

"BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SIDE TOURS KISE!" Kasamatsu yelled, seeming to snap at the blonde's annoying antics.

After several moments of complete awkward-slience. The team soon started to laugh it off as they walked to the station to get home.

"Hey captain, would it be alright to stop and get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving !"

"Please senpai..." The team soon became a chorus of pleas.

"Ugh, alright. But you're all paying for yourselves!"

"Waah! We can stop at a restaurant, but I can't go see Kurokocchi!"

More whining. More yelling. It was the norm with these two.

"Should we just ask someone?" asked Kobori.

"Makes sense. When in doubt ask for help." Moriyama said. Nakamura quickly retorted afterwards.

"You just made that up."

"Hey, lets ask that blonde girl!" Said Hayakawa, disrespectfully pointing in the girl's direction.

"She's really my type." Of course only Moriyama could have said this.

"Everyone's your type." was the next retort. The two players childishly argued for a bit, as Hayakawa decided to take this time to get the girl's attention.

"Oi! Can you help-" he started, soon cut off by a sudden collision of his chest to another's. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Kobori, who was standing off the side mediating the pointless fight between Moriyama and Nakamura, finally spoke up. He too was taken by surprise who they bumped into.

"Kuroko?!" Hayakawa shouted. Possibly so loud the entire block could hear him.

The members of Kaijou High's Basketball Team all look towards the front.

"Yes, please do not shout so loudly, Hayakawa-san." Kuroko said, looking away from all of them.

"Kurokocchi!~" The blonde suddenly yelled, emerging from the back of the crowd, and throwing himself at his companion.

"Kise-kun, please let go of me." Did no one else hear it?

"Kurokocchi? Is something wrong?" Kise slowly let go, looking down at Kuroko as if searching for the answer to his question.

"What are you talking about Kise?" One of them asked. All they could see and hear was the normal Kuroko. Expressionless, and oddly respectful.

Kuroko went quiet.

"I'll meet you guys later. Let's go, Kurokocchi." Kise grabbed Kuroko by the hand, gently pulled him away from the group.

"What was that about?" Hayakawa asked. Everyone else looked at Kasamatsu, as if expecting him to run after the two.

Kasamatsu looked irritably at the group, "He said he's come back! Let a man handle his bussiness!" The captain barked.

"There was something wrong with that expressionless guy?" Hayakawa asked, confused as he looked in the direction Kise had taken Kuroko.

**~~ x x ~~**

Kise had dragged Kuroko somewhere far away from the group. Somewhere even Kuroko's knowledgeable routes of the city began to drift away. They were now in a small alley. They're only light coming from the lit apartment buildings beside and in front of them. Kise had trapped Kuroko between him, the buildings, and a tall metal gate.

"Kise-kun you didn't have to drag me here." Kuroko said, his monotone voice sounding frighteningly solemn.

"Then tell me what's wrong! And don't say its nothing! I can tell, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko went quiet again. Making an awkward silence fall on the two teens.

"Kurokoc-"

"I'm moving." Kuroko said abruptly, cutting Kise off completely.

"What?"

"This saturday. 8 o'clock am. My family is moving to America, and I am going with them. Is that what you wanted to hear, Kise-kun?" Kuroko looked up at Kise's face for the first time that day. "Now if you'll excuse me." The bluenette began walking closer. Ultimately trying to walk past the meddlesome blonde, before said person grabbed his wrist with a strong force. Stopping him from moving forward. "Let go of me, Kise-kun."

"Th-that's not what's bothering you though Kurokocchi. I've known you long enough to know at least that."

". . . ."

"Please." Kise pleaded. His eyes feverishly locked on to Kuroko's.

Kuroko averted his gaze. But with another glance, everything just spilled out.

"Kagami-kun confessed to me today." Kuroko said slowly, as if he were still processing the words himself.

"Wha-"

"But he said he'd give up on them." Shock.

"W-why?" Kise asked. Why did he want to know?

Kuroko looked up. Registering the confusion.

"I wasn't lying, Kise-kun. I'm really moving."

Oh right. That's still a problem.

"N-no. Why are you so upset about Kagamicchi giving up?" Kise said, this time averting his own eyes. Letting go of the bluenette's wrist. Knowing he wasn't insensitive enough to try and walk away right now.

Ten seconds. It took ten seconds before anyone said anything.

"I don't know how I feel about Kagami-kun. . . " Kuroko started, looking at his hands as if the correct words to say were written on them. "But. . I don't like not being able to have the chance to want too."

Kise was silent. There were no words that would escape his lips. No thoughts were intruding upon his brain. Nothing but the steady beat of his heart, and the silent breathes that he takes.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko looked at him, a hint of worry in his voice.

Kise swallowed his saliva down a dry throat, before saying "That's not fair, Kurokocchi." An meek smile crept upon the blonde's lips. "What about me?"

"I'm sorry?" Kuroko sounded confused. But they were no stutters. Kise snapped.

"Surely you know, Kurokocchi. Everyone knows!" Kise accused, his eyes betraying his emotions. The murmurs from earlier, that he had of course heard but choose to ignore becoming the catalyst.

Kuroko went silent.

"Come on. Don't make me say." Kise looked away uncomfortably. He truly believed Kuroko knew, so why was he being forced to say it?

"I'm sorry." Kuroko shifted his weight nervously. "I don't understand."

Kise looked at Kuroko one more time. Then closed his eyes.

"Kagamicchi isn't the only one who has feelings for you, Kurokocchi. Although, I'm surprised he said it first. Even in these circumstances." The blonde sighed. The impact of it having a surprising feel to it.

"Kise-kun. . ." Kuroko breathed. That intense poker face no longer hiding the emotions he was feeling. For the voice was the traitor.

"But I'm not as grown up as Kagamicchi. I don't have. . . Heh. I don't have whatever it is need to completely block out my feelings, and allow the person I love to just leave my life. I don't." Kise opened his eyes again. He looked at Kuroko and tried to remember where these insane feelings for him began. But his mind turned up blank, and his voice began to crack. "I-I couldn't take Kurokocchi leaving me. So. . . " He didn't even have to finish.

Kuroko rerouted his gaze to the ground. Suddenly finding the concrete rocks far more interesting then they actually were under Kise's gaze. He felt wrong. Like the boy had just asked him to shoot a puppy. But maybe it would be the same result. Telling Kise no. No that he couldn't comply to his selfish desire.

Selfish.

What a crude, befitting word for everyone at this point.

His parents selfish for asking him to move for his cousin-in-law.

His teammates for making him feel even more guilty than he already was.

Kagami for not telling him his feelings earlier.

Kise for asking him to stay.

And himself. For waiting to tell everyone last minute. For not being able to say anything. For just standing there, and staring at the ground with someone is pouring their heart out to him.

Everyone of them. **Selfish. **

"Kise-kun " He starting, his catching in his throat after the name. Kuroko grabbed at his throat lightly as if to release it. "I-"

Kuroko looked up mid sentence to find Kise gone. He must have left while he was still in thought.

"I see." The bluenette said, leaving the alley and beginning to make his way home.

* * *

**A/N ; **Gawd damn I made this depressing ._. Can you believe I originally intended for this to be fluff? When did it turn into a bunch of angst and making Kuroko a pessimist that sounds like he's about to go kill himself by the end? I myself don't really know where this story is going anymore . I think I'm gonna have to do some super planning before the next chapter. I swear I'm not sad or anything, this is not reflecting on how I'm feeling right now. If anything I'm tired, _not_ depressed.

Question though. Can you guys like see any difference in the writing as this particular chapter progresses? I was working on this before, during, and after my little 3 week writing course. But of course I had other assignments too do so I didn't get much time for free writing. I mean after you write all day, do you really want to just start writing for fun?

Anyway! So Kise's chapter. Any guesses on whose next? Let's hope his chapter is a lot less depressing though 3

Hope to see you in the next chapter~


End file.
